Candace Gets Busted/Transcript
Candace was relieved that the entire party was zapped away from the house. That meant her butt was saved. Well, not everybody. Stacy, Jenny, and Sarah were still in the backyard. "Where'd everyone go?" Stacy asked. "I don't know. I guess they just left," said Jenny. "Well, it's weird that they'd just leave without telling us," said Sarah. "Who cares? The party's over and I am saved from whatever grounding that may have occurred!" said Candace. That was when her parents came up the driveway in their cab. "Mom and dad are home! Now guys, whatever happened tonight, there was no party!" said Candace. "But what about-" Jenny tried asking. "Nothing!" Candace interrupted. "But we swear there was-" Stacy tried saying. "NOTHING!" Candace shouted. "Okay, you're weird," said Sarah. Meanwhile, back at DEI, the party was now inside Doofenshimirtz's pants. "Well, obviously, something's amiss. The Go-Away-Inator was supposed to send whoever it zaps to an undesirable location. Let me just take a look..."Stonehenge"..."Burbank"..."My pants"?! Why would I even write that?" he griped. Then he picked up his dry cleaning wheel and said, "Oh here's the problem. I got it confused for my dry cleaning wheel. But...why do I even have a dry cleaning wheel?" Then he said using his deeper voice, "I am a dry cleaning wheel. Why do I even exist?" Then he said in his normal voice, "Perry the Platypus, be a dear and hit the reverse button, would you?" Perry went over to the Go-Away-Inator and saw there was no reverse button. "Oh, you gotta be pulling my leg! The animators didn't even bother to put in a reverse button?" Doofenshmirtz complained. Then he shouted to the party goers in his pants, "HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU SAUCY TEENAGERS BOOGIE WOOGYING IN MY PANTS! GET OUTTA THERE!" "Candace...party?" the party goers asked after climbing out of his pants. "Hey, what happened to Candace party?" one of the guests asked. "I guess it turned into Mario Party," said another guest. "Works for me," said the other guest. "MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY!" the guests chanted. "Who the heck is Mario?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Linda and Lawrence came home and were a little suspicious about what went on. "Hello, mother and father. Back so soon? I hope your trip was very pleasant," Candace said covering up what happened earlier. "Candace, what is going on here? We could have sworn you were throwing a party from what we could hear," said Linda. "Don't worry, Mrs Flynn. There was no party," said Stacy. "Yeah. It was just us having a nice intimate get together," said Jenny. "Really? So nothing happened?" Lawrence asked. "No. Just us watching a movie or two," said Stacy. "Yeah. Just a nice quiet evening," said Candace. "Well, then, I guess we were wrong about that. Sorry about the misunderstanding, Candace. It's just what we heard over the phone made us suspicious," said Linda. "I understand. But relax. I would never have a party without your permission," said Candace. "Well, I'm glad to know we have a daughter who understands every word we say. Thank you, Candace," said Linda. She and Candace hugged. "Touching moment," said Stacy. "We'd better not ruin it," said Jenny. They were leaving as well. "Bye, girls!" said Phineas. Then came Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry. You must have had a nice evening like us," said Phineas. "I'll say. What could make an evening nicer like a platypus?" Ferb asked. Perry chirped. Meanwhile, at DEI, the party had left a while ago and Doofenshmirtz was all tied up in his pants. "Hey, Norm, whatever it is you're doing right now, stop doing it and give me a hand! A platypus came by and tied me up in my pants!" said Doofenshmirtz. "OH, PLEASE! I HAVE HEARD THAT STORY A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! IT'S GOTTEN OLD!" Norm stated. Then Doofenshmirtz said in his deep voice, "I am your humble servant. I will stop being sarcastic and obey your command to untie you." THE END End Credits